Talk:Kurt Wagner (Earth-616)
Trivia I added some trivia that I found in an old wizard special about the (real-life) origins of the character. (I also took out that bit about Vampyre, who I assume from the previous text was a competing character that got less far along in the process that Nightcrawler, since they were both ultimately rejected.) Two questions pop up: 1) I thought that the tags still worked in the new template, but I don't see it added anywhere. What should I change this to to create a proper footnote? 2) I notice that my predecessor used wikia:c:dc interwiki links for all the DC pages (and I went along with that in the "Murray" Boltinoff link), but isn't our policy to link to our sister project, the DC Database Project? Just want to be sure of policy before I change it. Also, that brings me to... 3) I noticed when I went back to check my old interwiki links (on the Amalgam Comics page) that the DCDP interwiki link seems to be broken. For example, it directs to /index.php/Man-Bat instead of simply /Man-Bat. Do we use a different code to link to that wiki now, or is this more of a back-end problem? -- WhyBother 06:27, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :And already an ammendment: I just saw the Notes section with the intended reference (although the combination of bullet points and numbers looks a bit odd in this particular case). -- WhyBother 06:31, 2 June 2007 (UTC) #The ref tags: ref & /ref should work. They have to have either the "template" in place and it will put the reference in the notes or you have to manually add the reference point in as a link. If you use the reference point I think it may override the notes section (FYI). #The interwiki links on many pages (especially those merged from the previous site) are off. You will run into this especially on non-character pages I would think. Many of those types of pages came from the merged site and many of the links that came with those articles have not been...well verified and may be off. #Also the issue on #2 :Not sure if that helped any, but let me know. ;) --M1shawhan 00:54, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Category Why is Kurt Wagner in Category:Winged Characters? -Mule 05:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :The template looks for the word 'wing' in the 'UnusualFeatures' block, and Kurt had the word 'allowing' in there. The template has been corrected for this, and it should be all cleared up. If you see similar situations anywhere else, please bring it up, and we'll correct the template. Great catch! :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler I added Nightcrawlers tale in Comics:X-Men: Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 can someone please read it and check it to make sure it's correct, make sure it's good and if it should even be here. Thanks. AHB 05:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Seems that one of our admins came in behind you and "tweaked" it with a couple of references and minor grammar corrections, but otherwise yours is good. Good job! I was actually surprised that Nightcrawler has not been kept up to date as well as others in the universe. So, thanks for the assistance and upkeep. --M1shawhan 23:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :: No problem! Nightcrawler is one of my favorite characters and I was surprised he wasn't kept up to date either. Sadly I don't have any current books with Nightcrawler in them so I used info I found on the wikia and turn it into a good biographical format and try not to copy something that's already been said on another page, and I forgot to check my grammar. Thanks for the reply! AHB 21:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) They Wouldn't Technically be Homo Superiors In all honesty, both Beast and Nightcrawler wouldn't be Metahumans/Homo Superiors/Superhumans/Superpowered Humans per se, since both of their physiologies had been altered ever since they have been mutated and lost their humanity as a result. Mutants and Homo Superiors are completely different from each other. In physiological terms, Mutants are a type of science-fiction monster that was created when a Human is injected with a virus or through other means such as exposed to radiation, etc, while Homo Superiors are just Humans with superpowers. Sure, I've seen some Homo Superiors that have underwent minor mutations before such as Spider-Man 2099 having retractable talons and fangs, but they still appear Human. --ChocolateElemental (talk) 15:16, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Your reasoning doesn't stand because your definitions of mutants and Homo superior don't follow what's known in Marvel. Mutants aren't defined by their appearances but their genetics: :* Homo superior are humans with the X-Gene (and sometimes other mutant genes), and are the main human mutant strain, and both terms are pretty much synonymous in general acceptation. :* Mutants are various types of individuals or groups, the most known being the human mutants Homo (sapiens) superior. :Also Spider-Man 2099 is a mutate. I think you're confusing mutants and mutates, given your definition of mutants.Undoniel (talk) 15:54, January 15, 2018 (UTC)